The Beauty Within Me
by samisweet
Summary: Previously Perfection: Is It Real? Usagi is sent to live with her father, where she meets her twin sisters, a cocky phantom thief, and a mysterious young man. Can these strange people give her the self confidence she lacks? DNAngelSM. Repost.
1. Explanations

Yeah, they took this story down. I don't know who reported me, but whoever it was made sure that three of my most popular stories were taken down. Whatever, I'm rewriting this story. This chapter's just a sum up of what has happened so far because I want to get ahead for those of you that has already read my fic. But I had around 260 reviews for 8 chapters! Woo-hoo! I know I won't reach that number again, but oh well. I don't really care. I'm more into the joy of writing than fandom.

* * *

Usagi doubts herself when Chibi-Usa decides to have a surprise visit. She feels stupid, ugly, and unable to fight. The gakki is now about 12 and has a mean mouth on her, one that doesn't hesitate to put down Usagi. As she is reminiscing at her favorite park, she begins to cry. Rei finds her in that state but Usagi refuses to tell anything to her. Later that night, a youma appears at the park and Sailor Moon just watches helplessly, unable to fight because of her self doubts. After wiping out the youma, Chibi-Usa starts to put down Usagi and her senshi yell at the gakki. After Usagi and Chibi-Usa leave, the senshi discuss Usagi's confidence and deppression, deciding that Chibi-Usa was a menace, but since the brat was still a princess, they couldn't do anything about it.

The next day, Usagi finds that Mamoru has ditched her for their date to be with Chibi-Usa, who had been 'deppressed'. She waits for about an hour before Mamoru calls, and then waits another hour for him to arrive. When he does arrive, Usagi is angered to find that he had taken Chibi-Usa shopping and brought the pink-haired demon to their date. Chibi-Usa makes a scene and Usagi leaves as a downpour starts. Her tears and messy hair brings attention to Makoto, who takes the blonde into her home and comforts her. Usagi spends the night.

In the morning, Usagi returns home to find that her mother is in the kitchen crying and her father is standing by the counter glaring at a letter. Confused, she asks what's wrong and her mother reveals Usagi's 'true' past. It turns out that her mother had been married before but her real father had had an affair with another woman and left Ikuko behind. Usagi was born and Ikuko met Kenji, and the two fell in love and got married. Meanwhile, Usagi's real father was with his girlfriend, who gave birth to twins a month before Usagi was born. Now, Usagi's real father wants her to visit him and stay a year with him. Usagi agrees after her mother persuades her. That night, while going to bed, she makes a heartfelt wish that comes true. As a result, her figure becomes a little fuller, her hair darkens a little more, and some of her baby fat is lost.

Haruka takes Usagi to her new home two weeks later. As she lets Usagi out the door, she gives the younger blonde eight presents, telling her not to open it till the full moon. Upon her arrival, she meets her father, who resembles her somewhat. She also gets to meet her sisters. Riku is a tomboy but very, very kind. Riku and Usagi hit off very well and soon become friends. Risa, on the other hand, can't get over the fact that her father was a two-timing cheat, and is angry at Usagi. After Usagi bursts into tears because of a couple of choice hurtful words, Risa apologizes and Risa and Usagi become friends.

That night, Riku's peeping Tom returns while Usagi and Riku are talking on the balcony in their room. Usagi sees him and prepares to attack the peeper by jumping off of the railing of the balcony. Unluckily, she slips and begins her descent to the ground. As she prepares her body for a safe landing, the peeping Tom saves her. On the roof, she meets him and finds out that he is the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. After charming words and a light kiss on the cheek, she is returned to her room.

It is the night of the full moon and time for Usagi to open her presents. She does, and each present is a jewel, about one centimeter long, that is in the shape of each planet's respective symbols and is each planet's respective colors. The jewels find their place on Usagi's broach, and Usagi gains a few powers for her defense since her senshi won't be able to be there to protect her. The powers and planets are listed below.

Mars: limited power over fire and a weak form of Mars Fire Ignite. Also limited abilities in fortune telling.

Mercury: limited power over ice and a weak form of Mercury Bubbles Blast. Also limited gains in knowledge.

Venus: limited insights on love and a weak form of Venus Love and Beauty Shock. Also limited gain in energy manipulation.

Jupiter: limited power over nature and electricity and a weak form of Jupiter Thunder Dragon. Also limited gain in hand to hand combat.

Saturn: limitedpower overdark energy and a weak form of Silence Wall. Also limited gain in staff fighting.

Uranus: limited power over wind and a weak form of Uranus World Shaking. Also limited gain in speed.

Neptune: limited power over water and a weak form of Neptune Deep Submerge.

Pluto: weakened form of Pluto Deadly Scream

Note that these powers do not make Usagi an all powerful Mary Sue. She does not know how to manipulate what she has yet and needs to practise them before she can perfect them. Her attacks given from the senshi are very weak and does damage, as little as it might be. As her body and the Silver Crystal accepts the gifts, Usagi turns around to find Riku watching. Thus, she explains her past and her life as Sailor Moon to who will now be her confidante, as well as Risa, to some extent.

* * *

Don't worry, these chapters will be rewritten, but I'm just in a hurry to get out what I have coming next. Please be patient as I finish the beginning of my fiction. Argh, this dumb thing keeps on grouping my words together. 


	2. Chapter Nine: Suspicions

Alrighty, this isn't the first chapter, but the ninth. If anyone new is confuzzled, just ask away! Enjoy!

* * *

Riku just sat there with her jaw hanging wide. She couldn't decide whether or not to believe it. There was just so much that her brain had a hard time processing everything, and she said the first thing to come to her mind. "Tell me I'm awake."

"It's true," Usagi offered a hesitant smile, and Riku returned it.

"You've been through a lot."

"I guess so."

"I hope you understand that this is hard to believe."

"I can prove it," Usagi smiled before lifting her hand to the air, brooch in hand. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" In a series of bright lights and flurries of ribbons and feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in place of Usagi, angel-white wings protruding gracefully from her back, back straight in all her glory. There was now a silver staff in her hands, and the skirt of her uniform was nine layers of transparent georgette-like material in red, orange, yellow, green, dark jade, blue, teal, purple, and finally white. It reached a little past her knees. Her leotard was still white, but her puffy sleeves were gone. Instead, sheer material sparkled in a short, cup-sleeved fashion. Her boots were white, and her pale pink bows glittered. Everything else about her was exactly the same as before.

"Wow, you really are Sailor Moon," Riku plopped down on the bench that served as seats on the balcony. "That's so cool. My sister is a legend!"

"I suppose so…"

0o0o0o0o0

Usagi was trembling with nervousness as she looked at the large, looming building in front of her. Students were calling excitedly out to one another, yelling their greetings. She meekly walked behind Riku and Risa, uncomfortable in her new school uniform. It was her first day of school at Azumano Middle School and she wasn't quite prepared. Her twin half-sisters were turning every which way, saying their greetings to their vast amount of friends and quickly introducing them to Usagi before moving on to others. The blonde couldn't even remember the names, there were so many people.

"Daisuke!" Riku's amour-laden voice caught Usagi's attention and she looked over the crowd before finding a boy a few inches taller than her coming her way. He sported messy russet hair, but it looked adorable on him. His eyes were warm and kind and his posture straight. He had a certain air of confidence about him that gave Usagi a feeling of recognition, but she couldn't quite place where she had met him before. Overall, he was cute, but in a little boy kind of way. It made him more enchanting, for lack of better words, than someone you looked to as a little brother. Usagi could easily see why Riku had been captivated by this Daisuke character. The boy made his way over to the three girls, his eyes shining happily. He glanced at Usagi's way, and the girl could see a very faint, barely noticeable blush tinge his cheeks.

"Hey Riku!" he smiled, giving Riku a quick hug, though blushing madly. Obviously, he wasn't used to contact with his girlfriend. "Have a good weekend?"

"Yup!" Riku pushed Usagi forward. "Guess what? I have a half sister! This is Usagi Tsukino, from Tokyo. She's awesome! Usagi, this is Daisuke."

"Pleased to meet you," Usagi's voice was soft as she slowly raised an arm. Her eyes were squinted in a scrutinizing manner. His aura was very, very familiar with her. Almost like that Dark character's, but not quite. Her look changed to that of suspicion.

"Same," Daisuke replied, looking a little too nervous for Usagi's tastes. He grasped her offered hand and shook it strongly.

"Do I… know you?" Usagi asked, her voice betraying her feelings of distrust.

"No. I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"I guess," Usagi's feeling of mistrust was still there as Riku pulled Daisuke to her side and began chattering animatedly with him. Risa smiled at her before following, and Usagi lagged behind. A few more people came up to the foursome and Usagi was introduced and overcome with names. She had a strong feeling remembering names would be a serious issue. "Wow, Risa, how do you remember all these people?"

"Oh, you get used to it after a while," Risa laughed her melodious, tinkling laugh. Just then, a group of preppy girls came up to Risa, chattering away about Dark's recent sighting. Usagi refrained herself from rolling her eyes. She saw nothing special about Dark other than the fact that he was an unabashed flirt and a shameless charmer. Sure, he's good while he lasts, but he wouldn't stick with just one person. Unwittingly, Usagi wandered into her thoughts, lagging further and further behind her sisters and their friends. Suddenly, she slammed into someone, tumbling backwards. Her eyes met icy, emotionless ones, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Usagi apologized, bowing. "You see, I'm new here, and Risa and Riku… oh, shoot, where are Risa and Riku? Argh, I've lost them! Oh no!" Meanwhile, the boy in front of her just looked at her with an icy gaze. He was tall with a nice lean build, and very good-looking. His glasses made him look very intelligent, though he would have looked even better without them. She could see girls fawning over him from a little ways away, and was surprised by his ignorance of them.

"Umm… are you mute?" Usagi blurted out, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. It was rude of her to ask such a blunt question, but she couldn't help it. His glare was unnerving. She didn't need some boy, however cute, to make her feel even more nervous than she already was.

"No," was his curt reply, and he started walking away. Usagi caught up with him, smiling.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. What's yours?"

"Satoshi," was his curt reply. Usagi walked in step with him, beaming.

"Cool. Hey, are we headed the same way?"

"I don't know."

"I kinda got lost from Riku and Risa and I don't know where the heck they disappeared to. Do you know them?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's awesome. They're my half sisters you know," Usagi's voice was proud and she held her head a little higher.

"Good for you," Satoshi's cold reply caused her to sigh.

"I have homeroom with them. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then we're headed the same way!" Usagi grinned cheerfully. "So, how old are you? I'm fourteen!"

"Do you always talk so much?" he replied harshly before entering a room. Usagi paused, blinking, before shrugging and bouncing inside. Riku and Risa were both seated at a desk, talking worriedly and shooting glances at the door every so often. When they spotted Usagi, they sighed in deep relief.

"There you are!" Risa gave a beaming smile. "We thought you were lost and was gonna be late to class! Thank goodness you're not!"

"Yeah, I did get lost, but Satoshi showed me the way," Usagi sent a bright smile in Satoshi's direction, but the tall boy just shot her a glare. She grinned.

"Whoa, Satoshi?" Riku brought herself into the conversation. "That guy has some can up his ass or something! I can't believe he actually talked to you."

"Riku, watch your mouth!" Risa reprimanded, but her eyes sparkled mirthfully.

Usagi laughed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, he's distant, but so is my Mamo-chan. Satoshi is kinda cold and rather rude. I bet I annoyed him by being so happy! Yay, I love annoying people that are mean to me!"

"Only you, Usagi," Risa laughed.

"You actually talked to Satoshi?" a girl Usagi knew to be named Yumi came up to her, popping bubble gum in her face. "Why would he be talking to you?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Usagi pretended to be oblivious to the girl's rudeness. She flashed the preppy redhead a 100 watt smile. "I'm kinda new here and I got lost, so Satoshi was nice enough to help me."

Yumi snorted. "I don't even know why I'm worried. It's not like you're pretty enough or anything."

"Yumi, you need to shut your mouth," Riku glared at the redhead, fists clenching.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Yumi laughed.

"I will ruin your rep till you're the laughing stock of the school if you don't get out of my face," Risa all but spat at the girl, shoving her away. Usagi's eyes widened. Yumi shook fearfully, walking away with her head down and silent.

"You guys, I can take care of myself," Usagi sighed, turning to their quirked eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that! I might seem oblivious and stupid, but I knew what that girl was getting at. But thanks anyways."

"What are sisters for?" Risa shrugged before motioning at Usagi to take the chair next to her.

"Besides, it's a dog eat dog world out there, and we've got to watch our baby sister," Riku winked at Usagi.

"Baby sister! You're only a month older than me!" Usagi fumed.

"Whatever, odango atama," Riku grinned at the nickname.

"I resent that!" Usagi pouted. "You're just like Rei and Mamo-chan."

"I think the name fits," Risa replied airily. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"That's right, make fun of the blonde just cause she's klutzy and ditzy. And cause you're jealous that she's a blonde."

"Daisuke!" Riku squealed as her boyfriend came over. It seemed as if he had the same homeroom as the three sisters. Usagi regarded him with a notion. He glanced at her before flashing an easy smile at his girlfriend. Usagi shook her head free of the suspicion. She was becoming paranoid.

* * *

Thanks SachiNyoko for dedicating an entire chapter to me:winks: You better update FAST! Your fic is too good to just stop there!

I was able to update this only because it was already written. I won't be able to update for about a week or two, up to a month, because of standardized state tests and finals. Luv you all for supporting me!

Pleaseleave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Paintings

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! The past school year has been really hard on me. This chapter is dedicated to Pern and Darkcradle, who have inspired me to finish the damn chapter and get it out for my fans:winks:

* * *

**Perfection: Is It Real?**

**Chapter 10**

**by samisweet**

Usagi zoned out of the class, boredly staring out the window. She hated school with a passion. Shaking her head, she caught the glare of the Yumi girl, whose forehead was wrinkled in a frown. Usagi flashed a cocky smile and Yumi fumed even more. The blonde shook her head. This school was so much more, well, _dramatized_ than her other school. Sure, there had been youma and stuff, but there weren't girls obsessing over some guy and practically killing anyone that was some sort of threat to her relationship. Usagi sweatdropped. Other than Minako, that was…

But, forgetting those things, she went back to her first thought. She was bored. Her eyes slowly began to droop and she struggled to stay awake. Blinking rapidly, she let her head fall onto her desk with a small thud and fell right to sleep. Suddenly, something slammed on her desk, and she shrieked something with the likeness of "Hand out of my underwear, ecchi!" The class laughed and Usagi turned red, only to see the teacher glaring down at her.

"I will not tolerate this rude behavior!" the sensei glared down at her. Usagi could have sworn that she was related to Haruna-sensei.

"Gomen, sensei," Usagi sat with her back straight and Risa giggled beside her. "It won't happen again."

"I'm letting you off because you are new, but if it occurs again, I will make sure that you receive the proper punishment!" the teacher glared down through her black rimmed frames. Her hair was brown and frizzy.

"Arigato sensei," Usagi bowed her head and the teacher went back to math. Risa winked at her while Riku patted her back.

"It's alright, Usa-chan, she's not really that bad," Riku gave her a small smile.

"I hate school," Usagi mumbled miserably, trying her best to pay attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Usagi stretched luxuriously as she sat down next to Riku under the shade of a large tree. The day was beautiful, no doubt, an expanse of thick, fluffy clouds marring the pure blue of the sky. Riku sighed happily, pulling out her lunch. Risa did the same and Usagi gasped.

"Oh no! I left my lunch on the counter!" she moaned, leaning against the tree. "Can this day get any worse?"

"It's alright, Usa-chan, okaa-san always packs too much," Risa comforted. She gave half her lunch to Usagi and Riku did the same.

"Yeah, Usa-chan, we don't eat that much anyways," Riku confirmed. Usagi beamed at them before digging into the food.

"Hey, Risa-chan, Riku-chan," Daisuke's unmistakable voice interrupted Usagi's eating and the blonde glared at him. Daisuke, oblivious to the look, seated himself in-between Usagi and Riku. "Hello, Tsukino-san."

"Ohayo Niwa-san," Usagi replied. "You know, I really think that I met you somewhere before. It won't hurt to tell me where so that I can stop my brain from having a stroke trying to find out."

"Iie, we haven't met," Daisuke shook his head.

"Usagi, you came from Tokyo, ne?" Riku said. "He's never been there and I doubt that you met him after you came here. Maybe it's someone else you're thinking about."

"Maybe," Usagi replied. Shrugging, she went back to devouring her meal at record-breaking speeds. When she finished, Daisuke was looking at her with something akin to awe. "What? I'm a growing girl."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Phantom thief Dark is allegedly going to be stealing _Moon Princess and her Court_ tonight at 10, according to police reports," the newscaster's voice was abruptly shut off. Risa stood there with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to meet him there!" she declared. Usagi sighed and Riku rolled her eyes. "Please guys, can you help me? I love him! I want to meet him tonight. Ri-chan, Usa-chan, please?"

"Fine," Riku grumbled. Risa's declarations of love were starting to grate her nerves. "How can you love him when you don't know anything about him? Besides, he's a criminal for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, Risa-chan. That Dark is nothing but trouble," Usagi put her two cents in. "You don't know what you could be getting yourself into."

"Nonsense, he loves me, I just know it," Risa stuck her nose in the air and Usagi giggled at her face.

"Fine, but don't cry when he breaks your heart," she said. _Moon Princess and her Court_ sounded awfully familiar to Usagi. In fact, she hardly doubted that it was a painting of her and her nine senshi. She wouldn't let Dark steal something so precious to her. She didn't even have the chance to see it yet. Usagi had a feeling that Sailor Moon would need to make an appearance tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Usagi grunted as she pushed Risa over the wall. Two hands appeared and she accepted both. Riku and Risa hoisted her to the top of the wall before falling down to the other side. Usagi landed in a perfect crouch position before launching herself after her sisters, grumbling the whole time. They reached the museum, where a huge crowd and multiple police had gathered. Risa began to push herself towards the front and Riku followed diligently. Usagi, of course, managed to get lost, but she wasn't afraid. It would be a perfect excuse to transform. She hurried towards an empty alleyway beside the museum and threw her hand up in the air, broach clasped tightly in her hand.

"Moon eternal power, make up!" she whispered harshly and her pajamas melted into her uniform. She hadn't bothered changing when the trio had left late that night. Riku had changed into comfortable jeans and a messy tee-shirt, but Riku was fully dressed, with a pretty blue halter-topped dress that reached a little past her knees and matching earrings and flats. She was made up and Usagi had to admit that she looked gorgeous.

As soon as her wings burst through her back, she sent herself into the air. A glass panel on the ceiling was already removed and Usagi dropped through it, wings flapping quietly. She called her wings back into her body and followed her instincts, finding herself in front of her target. Her breath was caught in her throat. It was gorgeous, and flowery writing on the right corner told that it was by Michiru. All ten women were in their princess dresses, with Serenity in the center. Their respective symbols glowed proudly on their foreheads. Sakura blossoms and petals were practically moving across the painting and a soft glow surrounded everything. They were resting on a hill underneath a sakura tree, laughing merrily.

Usagi wouldn't allow Dark to steal the painting. It was more of a valued memory than anything else. She stationed herself a few feet away, warily observing everything around her. A shadow crossed the hall, and she straightened, positioning herself in a defensive stance. Someone was about to touch the painting.

"Stop right there!" Usagi shouted, pointing a finger Dark. Startled, Dark stopped in mid stride. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that, means you!"

"I'm touched," Dark purred, stepping closer. "That Sailor Moon would come all the way from Tokyo to protect this painting."

"I'm Sailor Venus!" Minako's familiar voice caused Usagi to grin in delight. "And on behalf of the love planet Venus, I refuse to let you take that painting!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!" Rei shouted. "The sacred fire tells me that you are unworthy of that work of art!"

"This painting holds precious memories for us all," Usagi declared, more confident now that two of her senshi were with her. "And we will not let you take it."

"Serenity-hime deserves better treatment than that," Minako shouted, winking secretively at Usagi. Dark laughed.

"Wow, I get to fight three gorgeous ladies tonight. Are you sure you wouldn't rather do something a bit more… productive?" Dark grinned as Rei turned red.

"Ecchi! How dare you talk to Sailor Moon like that? She is way too young to be hearing those things!" With that, Rei leaped forward, throwing punches haphazardly. Dark dodged easily.

"Venus love-me chain, encircle!" Minako cried out and unhooked the chain from her waist. It glowed brightly as it caught Dark. He disappeared out of it and Minako gasped. "How- how did you do that?"

"You guys aren't the only magical people out there," he replied, smirking as he danced closer to the painting. Rei pulled her hands together.

"Mars fire, ignite!" a beam of flames headed towards Dark and hit his back, effectively knocking him down.

"You guys are rude," he grinned as he leapt back up, unscathed. "Is this any way to treat guests?"

Usagi bit her lip, feeling helpless as ever. Even with her senshi's gifts, she wasn't able to fight effectively. She wasn't useful unless it was a finishing attack. Usagi felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. It wasn't fair. Suddenly, Dark darted towards the painting and managed to pull it off in one clean sweep. Black wings burst from his back as he took flight, laughing.

"Later, ladies!" he shouted. Usagi clenched her fists angrily. Michiru had created that painting in her memory. She wouldn't let it be ruined. She called her wings forth and took off after him.

"No, Sailor Moon, come back!" Mars cried out and tried to grab her legs, but missed. Venus' jaws dropped. This was not good. They both knew that Usagi wasn't prepared to fight, let alone someone as dexterous as Dark, but they were both helpless. They couldn't fly and prayed to Selene that Usagi would come out of this unscathed.

"Oh, good luck, hime," Venus whispered. Mars began her trek outside and Venus followed, feet padding softly on the ground.

_Break_

Usagi's wings were beating hard behind her as she tried to keep up with Dark. Her breath came out in short puffs in the cool night air and her cheeks were tinged with pink. He hadn't noticed her following him persistently yet, but she was glad. She gained on him; his black wings were no match for her large, experienced pure white ones. Her back began to ache from the flapping but she assiduously pursued him. He weaved and twirled through the air, hair flying behind him and Usagi observed. He was carelessly holding the painting. He suddenly dropped and landed on a building, face breaking into a wide smile. She landed a little ways away.

"That painting is not yours!" Usagi shouted. Dark looked up, completely startled, and then scowled.

"You sailor brats are so annoying," he drawled, balancing the painting in one hand. "I can see why those Nega-freaks attacked you so often."

"Negaverse," Usagi snapped, eyes flashing. "Stealing is wrong and you should be ashamed! Taking other people's belongings without their consent… what if some of these have sentimental value?"

"Oh, please," Dark rolled his eyes. "These have no sentimental value whatsoever."

"They do to me! That painting was by one of the best painters and depicts my _family_. They are all I have left of my past and I won't let you take them away!"

"God, Odango Atama, you really need to practice your speeches," Usagi immediately tensed at the new voice, her face paling. "You're so useless, all talk and no action. I don't get why the senshi even indicted you in the first place; I'd be such a better leader!"

"What are you doing here, Chibi Moon?" Usagi asked quietly, turning her face away so that the pink-haired gakki wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm here to finish what you were unable to even start," Chibi-Usa replied, her wings gently closing behind her. Her face was in a mean scowl and she glared at Usagi before glancing at Dark. "Since Sailor Moon is obviously handicapped and can't even walk on her own two feet, maybe you'd be better off giving that painting to me." Dark watched Chibi-Usa with narrowed eyes and observed Usagi's reactions. The blonde was trying desperately to hold back her tears and remain strong.

"Sorry, Chibi Gakki, but I believe this was between me and Moon," he prepared himself at an offensive stance. "Maybe you should leave."

"Oh please, I'm a much more worthy opponent. That girl couldn't fight you to save her life," Chibi-Usa smirked when she saw Usagi's eyes glittering with tears. "Moon, you couldn't even hang on to that stupid boyfriend of yours, you're so lame. He's parading around with your ex-best friend, Naru."

"Wh-what?" Usagi's eyes widened. "H-he wouldn't! He loves me!" This time, Usagi's eyes were wide and tears were leaking freely from the corners of her eyes. Her heart was wrenching in her chest and it hurt so bad that she couldn't hold back a sob. Mamoru was her future. How could he just leave her like that? He was her strength, her love, her _everything_. Chib-Usa pulled out her wand and aimed it at Dark.

"Pink Sugar Heart ATTACK!" she cried out. Pink energy hearts began to hit Dark's middle. His eye twitched and he winced as heart after heart hit him. It wasn't painful, just… insanely annoying. Without a warning, he launched himself at her and sent a dark blue blast of energy. It grazed Chibi Moon's side, leaving a torn and bloody wound.

"Stop it!" Usagi cried out. Her eyes were dark and furious. "Chibi Moon, I think it's time you got your annoying little butt back into your bed. As leader, I order you to do so."

"You have no power over me," Chibi-Usa growled. Her eyes flashed in annoyance of Usagi's use of rank.

"Order. Now. You. Go," Usagi tried her best to keep her anger in check. Chibi-Usa glared lividly but left all the same. The minute the pink-haired brat turned, Usagi dropped her act, her face becoming tired and lined. She allowed herself to cry a few tears before catching herself and taking in a deep breath. She turned to face Dark but tears stained her cheeks and her face was flushed. She was desperately trying to hold on to her emotions. "I-I need that painting back."

"Sheesh, is that brat always like that?" Dark asked, scowling. Usagi smiled a little and nodded. "She's horrible."

"I know," Usagi replied. She stepped a little closer. "She doesn't like me."

"That's apparent," Dark remarked. Usagi stepped even closer.

"Thank you for defending me. None of the other senshi really do that kind of stuff," she smiled softly and Dark's breath was caught in his throat. She looked simply beautiful with the moon beams washing over her body and illuminating her tear-stricken face. She wasn't 'hot' or 'sexy' like other girls and that was what he definitely looked for, but she was cute in her own way. Definitely not the prettiest or most gorgeous girl he had seen. He smirked. "But I'd really like that painting back."

"You'll have to catch me," he grinned broadly but Usagi was prepared when he launched himself into the air.

* * *

Yeah, it wasn't that great. If you guys want me to, I'd be inclined to rewrite it, so just let me know. The next update is Hope for SachiNyoko and Serene Amethyst! I know I haven't reviewed at all the past few months, but I promise I'll try harder once finals, IB examsand school is over. Sophomore year is tough. I hate thinking of next year!


End file.
